Rooftop Confession
by Ghost Formerly Known As Fred
Summary: Not good at summaries so you'll just have to read the story to know what it is about. Enjoy. RavenxNightwing


This is my first story. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans unfortunately.

New character.

* * *

Raven was sitting on the couch reading, Cyborg and Changeling were playing on the Gamestation, Starfire and Terra were cheering Cyborg and Changeling on, and Sam and Light Speed were deep in a conversation, but Nightwing was nowhere to be found. Raven tried to continue to read, but there was too much noise. Raven slammed her book shut and everyone turned to face her. Raven stood up and walked over to the door. The other Titans watched her leave. Once the door closed, Changeling and Cyborg turned to each other, shrugged, and went back to their game. The other Titans also went back to what they were doing. Raven walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the elevator. She pushed the button and waited for the elevator to come down to her floor. While she was waiting for the elevator she thought, _'I wonder where Nightwing is. Hmmm. He's probably in his room obsessing over his work again. Oh well, doesn't matter to me. I should go to the roof. It is the quietest place at the moment_.' The elevator finally got there and Raven stepped inside. It took Raven a couple of minutes to get to the roof. Once she got there, she opened the door and looked around just to make sure that no one was there. Fortunately, it was empty. She walked toward the end of the roof. She stopped at the end of the tower, went into the lotus position, and started to read. While she was reading, she started to levitate. After a couple of minutes of reading, she heard a light _Thump_! Raven turned toward the sound to reveal Nightwing walking toward her. "How long have you been up here," Raven asked Nightwing. Nightwing watched her stand before saying, "I've been up here for a couple of hours. You?" Raven closed her book and said, "I got here a couple of minutes ago, but since you were here first, I guess I'll leave." She turned around and started to walk away, but Nightwing grabbed her wrist before she could get too far. He then said, "You know it never works like that. You can stay if you want to Rae. I wasn't doing much, just thinking." Raven turned around, gave Nightwing a weird look, and said, "For a couple of hours? That's a lot of time to think." Nightwing let go of her wrist and smiled. They both sat down and Raven started to read again, but this time Raven did not start to levitate. Twenty minutes past, then Raven looked up from her book. She looked at Nightwing and noticed that he was staring at her. '_Why is he staring at me_?' thought Raven. Raven cleared her throat and Nightwing seemed to come out of a trance. Raven then asked, "Did you by any chance notice that you were staring at me?" Nightwing blushed lightly, put his hand behind his head, and smiled. Raven tried to hold back a giggle, but was unsuccessful. Raven closed her book and teleported it to her room. She then turned toward the ocean and sat down. Nightwing raised an eyebrow and walked over to Raven. Nightwing sat next to Raven and asked, "Rae, what's wrong?" Raven turned to Nightwing and said, "Nothing. May I ask you something, Nightwing?" Nightwing nodded and she continued, "How is it that when I came up here I didn't sense you?" Nightwing sheepishly smiled and said, "Well it's kind of weird. You know the bond between us?" Raven just nodded. "Well that's what I was doing while I was up here, well besides thinking. I was messing with it. I was trying to see what would happen." Raven's face turned grim and she turned toward the ocean. Nightwing dropped his smile and also turned toward the ocean. They stared at the ocean for a couple of minutes until Nightwing broke the silence. "So what do you think about adding a pool to the tower," Nightwing asked in a desperate attempt to start a conversation. Luckily, Raven took the bait. "What do we need a pool for if we have the ocean right in front of us?" Raven asked a little confused. "It wasn't my idea. It was Changeling's and Cyborg's, they were just asking me," Nightwing said a little happy. "Hmm, why would Cyborg want a pool added to the tower? Wouldn't he rust? But I think it is a bad idea. We would hardly have time to go swimming with the whole crime fighting thing and all." Nightwing shrugged and they started to talk about other things. "So do you like anybody right now," Nightwing asked Raven. Raven turned the other way and Nightwing once again dropped his smile. He waved his hands in front of him as if trying to protect himself and said, "I didn't mean for the question to mean something to you. Just forget that I asked it." "Nightwing it's alright, it didn't mean anything to me and yes, I do." Nightwing looked a little surprised that Raven actually answered the question. Nightwing was a little curious about the subject so he couldn't help it, but he needed to know, so he asked her, "Can you describe him for me?" Raven nodded and said, "Sure. Well, he's cute, he's strong, he's kind, and he's smart, but I don't think that he notices me much." Nightwing turned to face her and said, "Who wouldn't notice you Rae. I mean you are beau-" Nightwing slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself talking. He turned back toward the ocean and started to blush. Raven turned to him and said, "Were you about to call me beautiful?" Nightwing shook his head vigorously. "So Nightwing, do you like someone?" Nightwing just nodded. Raven turned to the ocean and said, "Since I described the person I like, you have to describe the person you like." Nightwing removed his hands from his mouth and then said without turning away from the ocean, "Well let's see. She's nice, well at least to some people more then others. She's strong, heck powerful. She's beautiful. She's intelligent. And she doesn't care about what others say about her or to her. She's an individual." "Really. That's interesting," Raven said. Raven laid down and looked toward the sky. Nightwing also laid down, but instead of looking at the sky like Raven did, he looked at Raven. He then asked, "What do you mean by 'that's interesting'?" Raven kept staring at the sky. "I said that because the girl that you just described sounded somewhat like Starfire, but not all of it," Raven said in a raspy tone. The sound of Raven's voice sent a chill down Nightwing's spine and he sat up at the mention of Starfire's name and said, "Whoa. Me and Starfire broke up about three years ago and I don't like Starfire anymore. Plus, I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about...um...Forget about it. So who were you talking about?" Raven stood up and somewhere inside his mind, a voice screamed, "I'm talking about you!" Raven walked toward the door, but Nightwing jumped in front of her. Raven tried to get past him, but Nightwing would not allow her to pass. Nightwing took of his gloves and let them fall to the ground and put his hand on Raven's cheek. Raven closed her eyes and leaned a little toward the warmth of Nightwing's hand. After about a minute or so, Raven moved back and let Nightwing's hand fall to his side. Raven turned around and started to walk away. Before she moved to far away, Nightwing grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Rae, were you talking about me," he asked still holding on to her wrist. Raven turned around and nodded. Nightwing turned her around so that they were facing each other. Raven looked at his mask and Nightwing asked her, "Raven do you really like me?" Raven once again nodded. Nightwing pulled Raven closer to him so that they were hugging and Raven put her head on Nightwing's shoulder. Nightwing then whispered in her ear, "I also have something to tell you. I was talking about you. I love you Rae." Raven lifted her head and looked at him in disbelief. Nightwing moved closer to Raven so that their lips were a couple of inches away. Raven sighed, pulled away from his grasp, and turned around. "Nightwing, you of all people, well except for Sam that is, should know that I can't show that much emotion and if I do, something bad will happen," Raven said holding back what looked like tears. After Raven was done talking, she bit her bottom lip. Nightwing grabbed his gloves from the ground and put them on. Nightwing then asked, "Raven even though I know the consequences, would you still be my girlfriend?" Raven didn't turn around, but said, "Nightwing you know that I can't." Nightwing then said, "You can't or you won't? Are you afraid that something bad will happen if we get together?" Raven finally turned around and said," What's the difference?" Nightwing sighed and said, "There is a difference. You still didn't answer my other question." Raven also sighed and said, "I am okay. I'm afraid that if we get together then my powers will go even more haywire then they already are and I might hurt the people that I care about the most." Nightwing smiled and said, "But I'm willing to try something if you are." Raven smiled and said, "There's no changing your mind is there?" Nightwing shook his head and said, "No there isn't." Raven chuckled and said, "Fine then. I would love to be your girlfriend, but we can't kiss okay?" Nightwing nodded, kissed Raven on the check, and intertwined his fingers with her fingers. They walked toward the door, but before they reached the door, Raven stopped in her tracks and made Nightwing stop as well. Nightwing turned to Raven and noticed that she looked somewhat scared. "Rae what's wrong," he asked her. Raven looked at the ground and said, "What are we going to tell the others? What if they don't accept us being together?" "Rae I don't care if they accept us being together or not. Plus, if they truly are our friends they would accept us being together. Don't you think so," Nightwing said, smiling while he was speaking. Raven lifted her head to reveal a smile. Her smile faded after a couple of seconds. Raven then said, "Yes, I do. Let's go then." They started to walk again. All the way down to the living room, Raven had butterflies in her stomach. They stopped right in front of the door that leads to the living room. Nightwing then asked nervously, "Raven are you sure that you want to go through with this? We can turn back now and we can tell them later." Raven didn't answer, she just used her powers to push the button that opens the door. The door opened with a _whoosh_. They both walked in and everyone turned toward them. A gasp came out of Starfire's and Terra's mouth. The room once again became silent, except for the noises that were coming from the Gamestation. All of a sudden Cyborg yelled, "BOOYA! FINALLY YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER!" Both Raven and Nightwing looked at each other and started to blush lightly. The couple walked over to the other Titans. They formed a small circle and the Titans started to talk. Starfire and Terra walked away from the rest of the Titans and glared at Raven the whole time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
